basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Marvin Harrison I did not create the page I just categorized it as part of the clean-up. I can easily delete it. Hockeyben. Marvin Harrison is deleted. I responded from my phone and it wouldn't let me use the signature button. Hockeyben 17:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Your help is greatly appreciated here. We can use all the help we can get. -- 20:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Table So long as you do it in a way that doesn't break wikia policy on it go ahead.-- 02:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe that is fine. Hey I just noticed you were a wikia helper. I have a question about the new skin, one major complaint about Oasis, when editing a page it is impossible to see which links exist or not. It means that broken links are incredibly difficult to fix. Is there any way that this can be changed? Red Links I believe its against wikia rules to change the css now a days for all users. I have red links so I dont know eha the problem is or what I've done.-- 23:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Alright if you know what you are doing go ahead.-- 15:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Sounds good to me. When you create a category for regular content, put in in Category:Browse. Hockeyben 17:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Merge Really I don't know i wouldn't me totally against it still college has there own basketball wiki too If we can merge everything i might be more for it. Articles Just about all articles have images, but this wiki really needs more than 715 pages. btw, I'm a bureaucrat here now, got it from Team6and7. Do you want admin powers here?-Hockeyben 14:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok about articles images, I can help too. I'll give you admin rights. -Hockeyben 14:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree. This wiki has had multiple big editors Knightrez, Jdh87, and myself. We've all used different infoboxes, so thats probably why, I'd personally like to phase out the cellpadded one, -Hockeyben 14:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, The one infobox that I would not touch is the nba team one. Check out New York Knicks that infobox looks totally awesome. We need to settle on a change for the player ones, and then start changing em' it'll be a lot of work, as there are 500+ player articles. -Hockeyben 14:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) All NBA teams should be converted to the Knicks infobox only around 1/2 of them have it. -Hockeyben 15:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's aim for 1,000 articles here. Btw, College basketball wiki is only 28 away from 2,000!-Hockeyben 20:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but Basketball Wiki was not interested in merging with NBA wiki, and it would be pointless to merge college basketball wiki with NBA wiki, without getting all three to commit. So it seems we"re stuck like it is,same with football.-Hockeyben 20:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I edit the French ice hockey wiki] now instead of the English ice hockey wiki. the association football is being vandalized like crazy now, could you grant me sysop rights? thx-Hockeyben 20:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I sure hope so. I may also build up the German ice hockey site too.-Hockeyben 21:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Rocketman2462 last edited in January. I'm not sure about this.-Hockeyben 21:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) This merger is not going to turn out well, I guarantee it. -Hockeyben 17:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess I just find it frustrating as I really have had no say in it. Its just what you and other Wikia staff have wanted, -Hockeyben 17:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I am the only active user on NBA and basketball wiki. Why Is it only the people from college basketball wiki making the decision.I really don't feel you should count in the consensus, as you are a wikia staff.-Hockeyben 17:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll restore your powers. I guess I just got caught in the moment. I know you only want the best for the three basketball wikis. I am just very concerned about some of the effects of the merge. Let's put this behind us. -Hockeyben 18:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I think I was frustrated because I feel like I'm being superseded.-Hockeyben 18:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, i have no intention of editing the merged sites. It's not that I am opposed to the merge, but the way it was decided, shoved down everyone throats. Who made the decision not me, not hugbear, YOU. I poured effort especially into NBA and college basketball wiki. They had 500 and 300 pages when I started. As I said, I'm no longer opposed to the merge, just the way you want about it. Especially when you said "I've already asked my boss, this merge is happening whether you want it to or not". If I hadn't built these sites, they'd be next to nothing and this is what I get? And deleting those pages on basketball wiki Brfore anyone had been asked about this.... I will be restoring them -Hockeyben I looked thru the templates and articles, and almost nothing is duplicate. I change my vote to YES. Sorry if i have offended you in any way. Also, are you planning on doing the same thing for football? I would vote yes for that as well. ---Hockeyben 15:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Discussion We need to talk at a time when we're both online. Let me know when works for you. -Hockeyben 13:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright. None of the football wikis have much community. NFL Wiki, just me, American Football, just me, College Football, DP11. I am in favor, and so are you. So I dont see much reason not to. -Hockeyben 16:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just leave me a message when you have time to talk.-Hockeyben Ok. Im here. Lets just keep this conversation on your talk page, so it's easier to follow. -Hockeyben 15:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I see Basketball Wiki has been closed. Are those unique FIBA pages saved, or were they lost? -Hockeyben 15:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I can easily re-do them. What happens next? I hope nothing is lost from either NBA or CBB Wiki. -Hockeyben 15:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) What domain will the new site be? basketball.wikia.com?-Hockeyben 15:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) And do I still get to keep my bureaucrat powers? -Hockeyben 15:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Great :). Any timeline when this will happen? -Hockeyben 15:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) After this, can we do the same for football? Have collegefootballmania.wikia and nfl.wikia redirect to americanfootball.wikia? I'm all in favor for it. Plus, theres no users on those cites except me and DP11. -Hockeyben 15:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Great. Just let me know when the time comes for it. -Hockeyben 15:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thats about all. Sorry if I was a bit rude when i first heard about this on Friday. It came as a bit of a shock. -Hockeyben 15:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Why are you importing the college articles here? I thought we were moving to basketball.wikia.-Hockeyben 17:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't make sense for NBA.wikia to be the main domain, tho. Maybe I misunderstand.-Hockeyben Just a question: who will go down as the founder of the new site? -Hockeyben 17:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Why are none of the images from CBW coming up? -Hockeyben 20:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Are all articles imported?-Hockeyben Will the final domain be basketball.wikia.com? It would be stupid to leave it as nba.wikia.com IMO. ---Hockeyben 00:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I just thought it would be stupid to have nba,wikia acting as the main domain. Will we merge football sites after this is done? ---Hockeyben 00:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Hopefully done tomorrow? -Hockeyben 00:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you almost done with the images now? -Hockeyben 20:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) update When will the domain be changed to basketball.wikia? How many images are left? ---Hockeyben 15:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but when will the domain be changed? -Hockeyben 17:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is the domain is basketball.wikia, but the page title is Syracuse Orange - NBA Wiki, while it should be Syracuse Orange - Basketball Wiki. -Hockeyben 18:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) The portal I made is nicer and more informative than the other one. Feel free to tweak the colors etc. But the content is better in my one, so leave it. I was gonna make it the main page for CBW anyway. Okay? -Hockeyben 18:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I said, tweak the colors of my one, it can easily be done. As I said I was planning to implement it on cbw before the merge. It has a TON more info than the one you want to use, just compare them.-Hockeyben 18:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I think a mix, some college, some NBA, some aba, some fiba, and other international basketball.-Hockeyben I;ve re done it. Look ok? -Hockeyben 20:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have bureaucrat and sysop. I re-granted hugbear his admin rights, you have your admin rights, so we're all good. How long till we do football? -Hockeyben 20:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing OK, will do. Hugbear 02:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Football Any timetable for when the football sites will be merged?-Hockeyben 04:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin right Please grant me admin rights on jeep wiki. Thanks! -Hockeyben 16:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello? -Hockeyben 13:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The problem is, I adopted a wiki 2 weeks ago, so they won't let me adopt on community central. And i don't want to wait 40 days to adopt. -Hockeyben 14:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, fine then. I never liked that 60 day rule, I got plenty of time for all my wikis. -Hockeyben 14:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I have plenty of time for that wiki. Its only my third day on it, and its already my 3rd most edited wiki, and its where im gonna be spending most of my time for the next while. How is this different than the other wikis you gave me adminship on ? ---Hockeyben 18:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Why are you angry with me? Still upset about the disagreement about the merger? Your being rather cold. I understan you have to follow the rules closer, but there are some pages I want to delete, and a few images that are dupliactes that I also want to delte. -Hockeyben 18:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. -Hockeyben 19:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I sounds rude or pushy. -Hockeyben 02:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I know this pisses you off, but I am incredibly irritated about this 60 day rule, I've had my full attention on jeep wiki for 8 days now. I done nearly 900 edits. I still don't get this, I've had time for my other adopted wiki (have edited four straight days there) so I don't get why I can't adopt it. (sorry if I sound pushy) -Hockeyben 14:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Euroleague It is very weak. Needs improvement. I'll see to it later. -Hockeyben 16:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the kind words. I have also contributed to ice hockey wikia. My focus is on creating more pages on women's players and teams. Cheers Mark Staffieri 20:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Started the main Euroleague article. Basketball at the olympics and fiba world championship are my next articles..-Hockeyben 03:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Will the merge of the football sites take place soon? Just curious. -Hockeyben 15:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog I like the blogs your posting. :) -Hockeyben 16:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll post a series recap of heat - mavericks when it's over. --Hockeyben 17:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Mavs are NBA Champs! I'll be writing a blog re-capping all six games, and updating the team's pages later. -Hockeyben 15:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Blog post is done. Check it out! ---Hockeyben 19:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) NBA draft Have you watched any of the draft? I was thrilled to see kyrie irving go #1. (I'm a huge Duke fan). -Hockeyben 03:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) German Hi wagnike. Can you grant me admin rights on the German Ice Hockey Wiki? I would ask on the adoption screen, but I don't know how to request in German. Thanks. ---Hockeyben 15:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. No prob about the time. :) ---Hockeyben 15:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) PS: I've activated chat and achivements for the wiki. -Hockeyben 15:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I just figured other people may like achivements, I'm not a huge fan either. -Hockeyben 15:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we really could use more people contributing around here. Hugbear hasn't done much for awhile, nor have I. -Hockeyben 15:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I've been working on Wikipedia a lot. Trying to expand their ice hockey, considering I'm long done at Ice Hockey Wiki, cept for German and French. I also have been helping out a bit at NFL Wiki.-Hockeyben 15:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Guh. Now we have American Football Wiki, College Football Wiki, NFL Wiki, and Footbal Wiki! If they were all merged, we'd have one terrific 5,000 page football database.-Hockeyben 15:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's currently an inactive wiki at americanfootball.wikia (only 100 pages). I'd say close it, create a new blank wiki, and import from the other specialized ones, and then redirect them to americanfootball. Shame your bosses won't let you, because football is the only sport with multiple major wikis. I mean hockey there's one site, basketball there's one site, Baseball there's one site, soccer there's one site. Cept football. It also makes it difficult for the reader, not knowing which site has the info he/she wants. :(-Hockeyben 15:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, yes. But the soccer.wikia one is basically empty. So it could probably be closed/redirected. There's not much content in it not found on association football.-Hockeyben 15:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Microtonal Hey. Can you please remove User:Microtonal's admin and bureaucrat rights? He's been inactive for nearly 6 years, so I don't think he needs rights. I'm asking because I can't remove bureau rights. Thanks -Hockeyben 20:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess. I was just thinking that if a new user asks for help, they might look at the list of sysops, and if anyone asked him a question, he would (obviously) not respond. But it doesn't really matter either way to me. -Hockeyben 23:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Merger When football season rolls around (only 1 month!!) will you be able to merge the football wikis into one? You had mentioned this a few months earlier. -Hockeyben 18:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) 3K We just hit 3,000 articles!!! ---Hockeyben 15:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:merge Excellent news!! Will my bureaucrat and sysop rights carry over to the new site?---Hockeyben 22:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) How are things coming with the merger? The NFL and College Football wikis are being merged to create American Football Wiki. Is that correct?--Hockeyben ✉ 20:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I see only 3 articles on the americanfootball.wikia domain. Will that be the eventual domain for the new site? --Hockeyben ✉ 20:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I see, so NFL wiki will be merged to College Football Wiki, and the domain will be redirected to American Football Wiki? Great to see this is happening, its been confusing having all these different football sites out there, one of the reasons I've contributed so little to them in the past months. --Hockeyben ✉ 20:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep, better late than never. Something else, could you grant me sysop on Association Football Wiki? I only have 29 edits there, but I plan to focus most of my time there for the next while. --Hockeyben ✉ 20:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well Association Football Wiki actually seems to be a pretty good wiki, I agree there is no need for Soccer Wiki as well, as it only has 300 pages, vs 1500 pages.--Hockeyben ✉ 20:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) are you going to grant me admin powers? --Hockeyben ✉ 21:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) For moving NFL Wiki to College Football Wiki, can you just use a database dump? Everything would get quickly and easily moved over then. --Hockeyben ✉ 15:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I meant are you planning on doing a data dump to move NFL Wiki? --Hockeyben ✉ 15:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) How's football merge coming? I haven't heard for awhile. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 23:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, CFB Wiki looks really awesome now! I'd almost just say forget the merge and continue with separate wikis. Especially if someone can beef up NFL Wiki's skin. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Please come and join the NBA Fanon. You seem like someone who could really help the basketball wiki/nba fanon community grow from its slow pace at this time. NBA Boy Pictures I would like to know how to upload pictures to wikis. Would you kind of help me through that? You don't have to;I was just wondering how. Thanks in advance. (Bt1999 (talk) 22:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Deleting pictures Hey i appreciate ur help on but plz dont delete any of the country flags without talkinng to me first thanks (Jdh87 (talk) 20:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC)) RE: I was going to do that but was sure how i should make it look, i think a dark red and a like carbon black would look cool let me know - User:Jdh87 I need some help with I wiki that I am working in. I am admin there. It is also Bulgarian. Could you please help spruce it up for me please. I am trying to make it seem like it is the main wiki but just in bulgarian and I also need it like that for the russian wiki too. Could you please help?